Catwoman
Catwoman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Catwoman #25: 27 Nov 2013 Current Issue :Catwoman #26: 31 Dec 2013 Next Issue :Catwoman #27: 29 Jan 2014 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Catwoman/Selina Kyle' - Catburglar and protector of Gotham's downtrodden, she straddles the line between hero and villain. - WikiPedia Allies *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Catwoman #26 Catwoman #25 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Catwoman, vol. 1: The Dark End of the Street' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4, plus back-up stories from Detective Comics #759-762. "This kitten definitely has nine lives. Last seen at death’s door, Selina Kyle—Catwoman—has disappeared and is presumed dead. But the mysterious circumstances of her death draw the attention of a certain roughneck private eye: Slam Bradley! Slam finds himself on a trail filled with mystery and suspense that ultimately leads him to an unexpected surprise… Selina Kyle, alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899086 *'Catwoman, vol. 2: Crooked Little Town' - Collects vol. 3 #5-10 & Catwoman Secret Files #1. "Holly uses her street-savvy skills to help Catwoman get to the bottom of a new spread of drugs - only to find herself in danger and ultimately wanted by the police." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200087 *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Relentless' - Collects vol. 3 #12-19. "The adventures of Selina Kyle, Catwoman, suddenly take a turn for the worse as she faces her most personally devastating moment - and all is suddenly lost. Catwoman has crossed the deadly and ruthless Black Mask, and now he is making her pay. Selina's loved ones begin to meet terrible fates as she is forced to go on the offensive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202187 *'Catwoman, vol. 4: Wild Ride' - Collects vol. 3 #20-24. "Selina and Holly look for relaxation on a road trip — but they're in for way more than they bargained for! Guest-starring Wildcat, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Captain Cold and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204368 *'Catwoman: The Replacements' - Collects vol. 3 #53-58. "An inexperienced Catwoman takes over for Selina Kyle... Selina is busy caring for her child, but will it be too late for her to go back when she questions her decision to step away from her crimefighting life?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212131 *'Catwoman: It's Only a Movie' - Collects vol. 3 #59-65. "The father of Catwoman's baby is revealed! See the fallout from Catwoman's murder of Black Mask, including the horrible price she paid for vengeance and why she chose to bring a baby into the world. Plus, Selina pays a visit to Superman's hometown, Metropolis!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213375 *'Catwoman: Catwoman Dies' - Collects vol. 3 #66-72. "The identity that Selina Kyle built for herself to protect her baby daughter is being destroyed at the hands of Hammer and Sickle. With supervillains and the Gotham police hunting for both Selina and her replacement, Holly, drastic measures are needed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216439 *'Catwoman: Crime Pays' - Collects vol. 3 #73-77. "Catwoman discovers herself imprisoned on the Hell Planet of Salvation Run, and it looks like her villainous peers don’t appreciate her apparently do-gooder attitude." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219292 *'Catwoman: The Long Road Home' - Collects vol. 3 #78-82. "Selina Kyle is back from the Hell Planet of Salvation Run — and she’s ready to get back into action. But to reclaim her place in Gotham City, Catwoman will have to declare war on the city’s underworld." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221688 *'Catwoman, vol. 1: The Game' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Meet Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman. She’s addicted to the night. Addicted to shiny objects. Addicted to Batman. Most of all, Catwoman is addicted to danger. She can’t help herself, and the truth is – she doesn’t want to. She’s good at being bad, and very bad at being good. But this time, Selina steals from the wrong man, and now he’s got her. He wants his stuff back, he wants answers and he wants blood." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123464X *'Catwoman, vol. 2: Dollhouse' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "Teaming with a new partner called Spark, Catwoman is out to take Gotham City — literally! But when Catwoman runs into Dollhouse, a psychotic who kidnaps children from the streets of Gotham City, a rage awakens in her that not even she knew existed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238394 *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 4 #0, 13-18. "Catwoman must stay one step of The Joker ahead as he terrorizes Batman and his allies. Then, Catwoman is hired to steal the Black Diamond—the source of Eclipso’s power!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401242723 *'Catwoman, vol. 4: Gotham Underground' - Collects vol. 4 #20-24, 26 & Annual #1, plus Batman: The Dark Knight #23.4. "After being robbed time and time again by Catwoman, Gotham City crime lord the Penguin has decided to wage war against the thieving anti-hero. However, he isn't the only one after her. Someone named the Joker's Daughter is after Catwoman. Who is she, and why has she come to Gotham City?" - - (forthcoming, May 2014) *'Catwoman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-9, plus Detective Comics #759-762 & Catwoman: Selina's Big Score. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233848 *'Catwoman, vol. 2: No Easy Way Down' - Collects vol. 3 #10-24 & Secret Files #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240372 *'Catwoman, vol. 3: Under Pressure' - Collects vol. 3 #25-37. "Gangwar leads to a kidnapping that affects one of Selina’s friends – but when she tries to trace the kidnappers, she ends up fighting the Penguin and a ruthless, cybernetically enhanced Mafia enforcer known as Zeiss." - - (forthcoming, March 2014) Digital *'Catwoman, vol. 1: The Game' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - Kindle *'Catwoman, vol. 2: Dollhouse' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. - Kindle History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Ann Nocenti. Artist: Rafael Sandoval. Catwoman created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-4, 1989 (miniseries) * volume 2: #1-96, 1993-2001 * volume 3: #1-83, 2002-2010 * volume 4: #1- , 2011-present Future Publication Dates :Catwoman #27: 29 Jan 2014 :Catwoman #28: 26 Feb 2014 :Catwoman, vol. 3: Under Pressure TP: 26 Mar 2014 :Catwoman #29: 26 Mar 2014 :Catwoman #30: 23 Apr 2014 News & Features * 17 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/ann-nocenti-catwoman-katana-interview.html Nocenti Uses Own Grief, Experience in Catwoman, Katana] * 29 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/judd-winick-catwoman-sex-and-night-of-the-owls-120229.html Catwoman: Staying Sexy, Still Growing As "Owls" Builds Up] * 16 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37038 The Owl Signal: Winick Juggles Catwoman, Dark Knight & Batwing in "Night of the Owls"] * 19 Sep 2011 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/119/1195206p1.html The New 52 Interviews: Catwoman] * 21 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-catwoman Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Catwoman] * 18 Dec 2007 - CR Holiday Interview #4: Will Pfeifer * 15 Oct 2007 - One Cool Cat!: Will Pfeifer * 18 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005911 Meow! David Lopez Drawing Catwoman] * 29 Apr 2005 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=5182 Moving into the East End: Pfeifer talks Catwoman] Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Catwoman Category:Super-Hero